Anything For You
by Harivardi fangirl
Summary: Yes, another cheesy, fluffy, cliche OOC fic. I have to say more? Okay, this is a fic that has absolutely nothing to do with the manga. Usui has loving parents. This is supposed to be a two shot.. Two shot means a one shot in two chapters? That's what this is... *silence*.. Awkwardness.. I need a pillow to kill now. Yeah, this boring fic has only two chapters!
1. I don't know what to name this chapter

Kaichou wa Maid sama fanfic- Anything For You

Author's note: Okay manga readers, before you ask about Usui's mother and stuff, I have not read the manga. So this is completely based on the anime, and let's just pretend Usui had a very caring mother okay? I've never read a manga before and I really want to! Please suggest some good websites! So I made this fanfic because wherever I looked I couldn't find a crying Usui fic. I really wanted one, so I made one for myself and decided to share it with you. This is just another fluffy cliché OOC fic.. Read if you want

Ayuzawa Misaki picked up her pen and swiftly scanned the paper in front of her. She murmured, "Yes, I think I will increase the budget of the sports clubs. Especially the girls. No, the music club is fine. And the health club, even though it's essential, can do better with a lower budget. Yes, that will-"

She turned around, feeling strange. Usui was always hovering around her at this hour, and today he had disappeared in the middle of class because his mother was very sick.

 _He looked so worried when they told him that his mother was sick. Even though that baka pervert annoys me.. I miss him._

She suddenly looked up. A loud knock was heard at the door and before she could say "Come in," the door burst open. She was even more surprised to see Yukimura and Kanou, because they never burst in through doors. Before she could open her mouth, they ran up to her.

"Prez, we have.. Bad news."

Kanou took a deep breath. "Usui's mother.. Passed away."

She automatically stood up. Her papers flew down and her pen fell on the floor, with the loudest thud anyone in the room had ever heard. The rest of the Student Council froze.

"WHAT?! Where is he?"

Yukimura said softly, "It seems he is still at the hospital. I don't know when he'll be back."

Misaki gritted her teeth, her eyes burning fire.

 _He better be alright.. If not.._

 _I won't know what to do._

Everyone could see that the news had clearly shaken her.

 _Well, there's nothing I can do right now.._

She thanked the pair for the information and shakily picked up her pen. One of the Student Council members touched her shoulder lightly.

"Prez, we can manage this. You leave early."

She sighed. As much as she wanted to stay back and do the work, she knew that she wouldn't do it properly because her mind would dwell on Usui.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun. And please leave the budget papers untouched."

He nodded, and Misaki quickly ran out. She passed a window, and suddenly stopped and went back.

 _Oh great. Just when I forget an umbrella._

She stayed there for a moment to look at the water droplets sliding down the window, and then she walked along.

She looked at the school umbrellas.

 _Oh yeah.. I forgot about these umbrellas! They're all tattered and torn, and need to be replaced.. I forgot to talk about these in the Student Council. Well, this is the only protection I have against the rain, so I'll have to use this._

She chose the best umbrella from the lot, which was still in very bad condition. There were a few holes through it and it was bent. The top was a funny shape.

 _At least it doesn't have graffiti or bad words painted on it.._

She changed her shoes and headed outside, into the bitter cold wind, harsh cold and big pellets of raindrops, shivering.

"Ma, I'm home." Misaki said shakily, because of the cold. Rain in the middle of summer was one of her favourite weathers. Rain in the middle of winter was not.

The door opened, to reveal her mother with paint all over her.

"Oh dear! Walking home with that tattered umbrella in the freezing rain.. Couldn't you have waited until it stopped?"

Misaki glanced at the sky. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop for a good two hours.."

Her mother ushered her in and put a towel over her. "Don't tell me you're going to work in this condition. You'll get sick!"

Usually Misaki worried over her mother. But even her mother knew that she was overworking herself.

"Ma, I'll be fine! I'll wear _two_ coats if you want, and I'll definitely carry a better umbrella. Obviously I'll dry myself before going.."

Suzuna appeared with a cutlery set still wrapped in plastic. "That towel was bought by me for 85% off. And this umbrella is durable, safe to use and leak-proof. Sigh, I guess my shipment will be late because of the rain. And sis, stay safe."

Her mother sighed, convinced.

A while later, she had finished work. Because of the rain there were not many customers, and she was also very distracted, so much that manager told her to go home early. As she walked down the wet road, a truth struck her.

 _When I'm down, Usui always takes care of me and brings a smile to my face. But.. I've never comforted him.. He's always doing so much for me, and I'm doing so little for him.._

She put down her umbrella and let the rain pour on her. She looked up at the dark sky, her tears mingling with the raindrops on her cheeks.

 _Why do I always shout at him? He annoys me and stalks me, but he is there when I need him. And I am not._

She sighed, her white breath in the air quickly fading.

 _God I'm so worried._

She managed to get into her room without being spotted by either her sister or her mother. She quickly changed into dry clothes and dried her hair, and sat staring at her phone, shivering.

Her hand hovered over Usui's contact.

 _No.. It might bother him. I'll text him instead._

This was the only work she could fully concentrate on.

 _Usui,_

 _This is Ayuzawa Misaki. Are you okay?_

 _Okay, obviously you're not. I'm so, so sorry about your mother. She must have been an amazing person to raise someone like you._

 _No offence. It's just, remember that… I'm worried. And I miss you. So please be alright._

 _Misaki_

She blushed while she wrote, and before she could change her mind she hit send. A few seconds later, "Message sent" flashed on her screen.

She soon settled into a restless sleep, waking up at intervals.

And, as you know, she was in the cold rain. Not sleeping doesn't help either. So you know what'll happen.

The next day, she woke up with a horrible pain in her head, and she was sniffing with a bad cold.

She slipped out before her mother could notice that there was anything wrong with her, and ran to school, head spinning. She held on to the wall to steady herself while changing her shoes, and did her morning patrol.

"Remove that.. Button that! You, get away from her! This magazine is confiscated!"

She sighed and sat down at her desk, head spinning more than ever. "The budgets don't add up.. I'll have to recalculate this in the afternoon. And I'll ban this magazine.. And I have to get new umbrellas there.."

Yukimura entered, smiling brightly as always. His smile faltered when he saw the President.

"Prez.. You look peaky."

She sighed, holding her head. "You think?"

"A-are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Though I would be better if there were better umbrellas.. Can you check the umbrellas and talk to the concerned teacher about it for me?"

He nodded. "Thanks, Yukimura."

The bell soon rang and she headed to her first class.

 _Got to.. Stop thinking about Usui.._

All the teachers asked about her, but she said she was fine. Sakura and Shizuko kept insisting that she should take rest, but she waved them off.

 _If I rest I'll think about Usui again!_

By the afternoon, her headache was worse than ever and couldn't be ignored, so she popped a few painkillers in her mouth. She entered the Student Council room, and suddenly the world spun. She staggered, and luckily one of the Student Council Members caught her. Beads of sweat dripped from her face onto the floor as she blinked in confusion.

She finally came to her senses in the Hospital Wing, on the white sheets. She blinked her eyes open. Her headache was much better, but still very painful. She suddenly realised. _I should visit Usui._

She jumped out of the bed and crept out of the empty room with only beds. Outside there were some Student Council members talking, probably about her.

"Let's not call her mother. She hid it from us to make us not worry."

"You're probably right. She would've woken up by now, one of us can take her home."

"Okay, I'll go check."

Misaki crept out through the back door and heard them shout in surprise at her empty bed. She ran out, put on a warm snuggly coat and headed outside. It was colder than yesterday, but there was no wind or rain. She walked quickly, typing in her phone to her mother.

 _Ma, I'll be home a bit late today. I might miss work, I'll call them if I do. Thanks!_

 _Misaki_

She soon reached Usui's flat and went up the stairs. At his entrance, she knocked a little. No response. But she could see his footwear, and she knew he was home. She tried the door, and it was open. She slowly opened it and came into the entrance room. She slowly opened the door, saying 'Excuse me,' but what she saw stunned her.

Usui was huddled in a corner with his cat Licht, and he looked up at Misaki. There were tears rolling down his face with a heartbreaking forlorn look. When Misaki came in, Licht ran away, leaving the pair in shock. Usui looked at the floor and turned his head downwards.

"You could've knocked louder."

Misaki was tearing up. "Usui!" She ran to him and knelt down, burying his face in her neck. She stroked his hair gently.

"I read y-your message, Ayuzawa."

The hand not stroking his hair became a fist.

"This is not what I meant by 'alright'! Crying on your own.. That's definitely not it."

He nodded, and sniffed.

"It's okay to cry, Usui. Remember that day on the beach when you frightened me to tears? You can cry now."

He sniffed more, and then broke down in her arms.

He sobbed for his mother, and in the middle of his sobs rasped, "Ma.. Stay with me!"

Misaki couldn't hold it in anymore and a few tears leaked from her eyes as well. When Usui finally quitened down to sniffles, he said, "Honestly, Ayuzawa. You're so sly. Making me cry in front of you.."

She let go of him, and he smiled with his tearstained face. Not an Usui smirk or a fake smile. A real, genuine smile that expressed his love for the girl sitting in front of him.

He noticed that he had wet her clothes with his tears. "You need dry clothes. It's not good to be in wet clothes in such weather."

"But Usui *sneeze* I'm fine!"

His eyes narrowed. He moved closer.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone only if you call me by my first name. Takumi."

She blushed. "No way am I calling you that, perverted outer space alien!"

He quickly put his hand on her forehead, and quickly withdrew it, wincing. "So hot.."

He brought out a thermometer and asked her to open her mouth. She protested, of course.

"Open up, Misaki." He said, with a red tinge on his cheeks. She turned red and opened her mouth.

 _My name sounded like honey from his mouth.._

He took out the thermometer, clicking his tongue.

"102°F. That's not good."

He heard a sound and looked outside. It had started raining.

"Oh great. Now what do we do? I should go home!" Said Misaki, reaching for her bag. Usui yanked it out of her reach.

"Of course you can't! The weather is horrible. Why don't you call you work and tell them you're not coming while I make soup?"

She nodded weakly, picking up her phone.

 _There he goes again.. Always doing things for me. Why do I feel so useless when he's in trouble? How does he save me every time I'm in trouble? How does he!?_

 _How can I even hope to repay him?_

Thanks for reading!


	2. Or this

Anything for you Chapter 2

A/N: I feel like this chapter is too small and the last one was too big. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!

Misaki sat on the couch, grimacing because of the pain that accompanied it. Usui came back with some soup and left it near her for a while to make it cool down a little, because it was piping hot and could not be cooled even if he blew on it. He noticed her pain.

"Ayuzawa.. Honestly I don't know how you got through school today."

She looked away guiltily. "A-actually, I sort of.. Blacked out by the end of the day. And," She blushed, "I really wanted to see you and make sure you were okay, so I crept out of the hospital wing and came here."

He shook his head, smiling and blushing slightly.

 _She would do that much for me?_

"Hey, Prez. You can borrow my shirt and these old track pants." He said, throwing a T-shirt and a pant from his clothes pile. "Don't worry, I won't look. I'll help you to the bathroom."

She got up and staggered, but managed to remain on her feet. She leaned on Usui, who led her to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a shirt that was way too big for her. She smiled weakly while he led her back to the sofa.

"Okay, time to eat." He took a spoonful of soup and blew on it lightly. "Open up." He said. He then put it gently in her mouth, and Misaki was startled.

 _It's so delicious! No way did he make that.. It's not human to be so perfect._

Usui, noticing Misaki's expression, smirked and said, "Yes, I made it. Homemade perverted outer space alien soup. For my dear Misa-chan."

She blushed again. "Um, can I have some more?"

He smiled. "Of course."

After he had finished feeding her, they just sat there in silence for a while, sitting in the couch. Misaki broke the silence first.

"Do you mind if I ask about your mother?"

He was startled, but he knew that Misaki wouldn't mind if he shed a few tears in front of her.

"Not at all."

"Can you tell me about her then?"

"Okay. She- she was a really good baker, but a horrible cook. Her chocolate chip cookies were unbeatable, but her rice cakes always ended up burnt. My father made our meals instead." He was tearing up by now, and Misaki reached out of her warm cocoon blanket wrapped around her and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ma did really sweet gestures. I liked keeping my room tidy, but when I was too busy to tidy it, she would tidy it and leave tiny surprises all around my room, like candies and tiny books. She was good with magic tricks."

As he kept talking about his mother, tears flowed down his cheeks. But he didn't notice them.

He was smiling.

When he stopped, he noticed his tears and wiped them away. He looked to his side, and found Misaki snuggled into his arm.

"Your mother's a wonderful person…"

Hoping he didn't feel the heat from her face, she said,

"Takumi."

He smiled. _If anyone sees the normally violent President and the normally cold Usui Takumi like this.._

He leaned into her as she leaned into him, and heard her rhythmic soft breathing that meant she was asleep. He could feel her heartbeat, which was slowed down.

 _Thump. Thump._

And the sun came out of the clouds. The rain stopped, good enough weather for Misaki to head home, but Usui didn't dare wake her.

A while later, Misaki shifted and then woke up to see Usui staring down at her.

 _I don't want to move.. And his shirt smells so good!_

"Got a good rest, Prez?"

She nodded in reply, too tired to say anything.

"Okay, I'll take you back home now."

She mumbled a small protest, and Usui chuckled.

"So you want to stay here?"

She nodded groggily. He got up from the sofa they were sitting on, making Misaki protest more. He tossed her clothes on her.

"Look, they've all dried. Go and change now."

After she had changed back into her school clothes, Usui checked her temperature again.

"99°F. Much better. Come on, let's take you back home."

Now fully awake, she said, "What if Ma or Suzuna sees me?"

"I'll say hello to them then!"

After a fight with a flustered Misaki and a smirking Usui, he walked out with her into the cool still air outside. She rested her head in his shoulder because of her headache and tiredness, and Usui put his hand on her shoulder. They reached Misaki's house, and Usui rang the bell.

"Comi-"

Her mother stopped short when she saw Usui with Misaki.

"Hello, Ayuzawa san."

"Usui Takumi! Come in, please. Misaki? Are you okay?"

"She had a bad fever and she even fainted. Her temperature is okay now, but she needs rest."

"Oh dear! Okay Suzuna, make some food for Usui san here while I help Misaki."

Soon Misaki had changed clothes and she came down the stairs to see Usui eating the weird bunny apples her sister made.

After a while of Misaki's nagging, he finally got ready to leave. At the doorstep, he turned the other way. Misaki lightly tapped his shoulder, and he turned back, only to get a kiss on his cheek.

"T-thanks for helping me. Outer space alien pervert."

He rubbed the place she had kissed in shock, and he smiled.

"Anything for you, Ayuzawa."


End file.
